


Enslaving Heero [PODFIC]

by EireiKat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2x1 - Freeform, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EireiKat/pseuds/EireiKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Heero got interested in BDSM activities and one day, he joined a BDSM online community and met GoD, who proceeded to take Heero as his slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enslaving Heero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311555) by [Akuma2x1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1). 



> The music heard in the beginning of this Fic is They Move on Tracks of Never ending Light By This will Destroy you.

[](http://s154.photobucket.com/user/SirenSkywalker/media/heero20yes_zpse8ul5zlo.jpg.html)

 

[Chapter 1:No Music/Effects](http://mfi.re/listen/76yvg7qugf4t6rm/C1nmne.mp3)

[Chapter 1: Music and Effects](http://mfi.re/listen/dfuylu155hc1clv/C1weam.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero Meets his Master. SURPRISE!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am endeavoring to post at least 2 chapters a week. Possibly more depending on if my work schedule allows it. I love this fic and hope to have it fully posted within the next two months.

[](http://s154.photobucket.com/user/SirenSkywalker/media/heero20yes_zpse8ul5zlo.jpg.html)

[Chapter 2 no effect/No music](http://mfi.re/listen/hs53au5vfditpvk/C2nmne.mp3)   
[Chapter 2 w/Music and effects](http://mfi.re/listen/bpnn92wka40m8j8/C2wmwe.mp3)

Let me know what you think! Still messing about with effects and music!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I said all your clothes slave"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very very sorry this took so long. And no the version with sound effects isn't done but i had to post the finished one as its been so bloody long! Working on it. Just read this chapter soo many times... It just wasn't feeling right! Hope you enjoy it!

[](http://s154.photobucket.com/user/SirenSkywalker/media/heero20yes_zpse8ul5zlo.jpg.html)

[Chapter 3 no music no effects](http://mfi.re/listen/1bsyt3wdb9bab2u/C3mnned.mp3%22)

Music and effects comming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But i do Need Release"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yes i still plan on doing chapter versions with sound effects and such but those take a bit longer. So the plan is to record and edit the chapters without effect first and upload the muisc+sound effect versions as i finish them. ^^ Hope you enjoy!

[](http://s154.photobucket.com/user/SirenSkywalker/media/heero20yes_zpse8ul5zlo.jpg.html)

[Chapter 4w/No music and no effects](http://mfi.re/listen/72c1e515321jfz4/C4nmne.mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty, Naughty Heero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so bloody long to get this out. It really shouldn't have. Real life just got well... to put it in a word REAL. More to come soon. Left off doing the versions with sound effects galore for now but i do plan on still doing them in the future. Its just quicker this way for now and im eager to read through this tale again!!! Sorry for the strange noises i tried and am still working with things to improve sound cancellation .... ok enough rambling... HOpe you ENJOY!

[](http://s154.photobucket.com/user/SirenSkywalker/media/heero20yes_zpse8ul5zlo.jpg.html)

[Chapter 5 no Music](http://mfi.re/listen/yyd8xe75b9mcmfs/C5nmp.mp3)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero gets His punishment.

[](http://s154.photobucket.com/user/SirenSkywalker/media/heero20yes_zpse8ul5zlo.jpg.html)

 

[Chapter 6 no effects](http://mfi.re/listen/crtsv0mqebhqmpj/Chapter_6.mp3)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his slave finally settled into a comfortable position, snuggling into him, Duo threw the blanket to cover their naked bodies. He caressed his slave for a while and then kissed his forehead. "Oyasumi, Kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. RL has been nuts. ITS COSPLAY SEASON!!! so ive been working/procrastinating over those hardcore! I just got a mic to record with too so hopefully the sounds getting better! Ive decided to hold off on finding music for it as i really haven't found anything i feel resonates with this piece yet and the musical bit i had i've decided that i hate so... yea.. ANYWAY!!! hope you enjoy!! More to come soon promise!!!!

[](http://s154.photobucket.com/user/SirenSkywalker/media/heero20yes_zpse8ul5zlo.jpg.html)

Download Here:

[Chapter 7 no music](http://www.mediafire.com/download/aihl9uh1g19to24/Chapter_7f.mp3)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its only been 24 hours, but Heero is settling nicely into his role as Duo's slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes... im an awful horrid person who sucks at updating. I'm sorry I'm a gamer chick and there was/is OVERWATCH. Like *squees like a squealing thing* I LOVE it so much!!! You don't even know. Aaanyway that's been eating my brain but i will finish this i promise!!!! My goal is to have all chapters up by years end. I'm holding off on music excerpts and such as i've still not really found a piece/pieces of music to pair here that i think fit. So.... for now SORRY and enjoy!!!

[](http://s154.photobucket.com/user/SirenSkywalker/media/heero20yes_zpse8ul5zlo.jpg.html)

Download Here:

[Chapter8 no music](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sech1i5lq6cel45/Chapter_8f.mp3)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> auuugh so much time has passed!!! Im sorrry!!! i will finish this!! I will be doing some reworking though. Version with music and s/e coming soon!

[](http://s154.photobucket.com/user/SirenSkywalker/media/heero20yes_zpse8ul5zlo.jpg.html)

 

[Chapter 9:No Music/Effects](http://www.mediafire.com/file/efi82s3phdp9qjx/Chapter9NENM.mp3)


End file.
